twilight wolf
by bloodyalienchick
Summary: midna is the princess of twilight tired of the royal life she runs away from home problem is what happens if she falls in love and is taken back to her kingdom discountinued and never going to be wrote on again


**Hey guys I love that you actually care I love yous o I am such a sap well I have to say this Midna is human size because it would be awkward to have her mini sized for more than one reason most of you understand right XD **_**right**_** X3 also in your own words describe Link it is hard to describe him if he doesn't talk O.o am I right. also no one knows her name if they lived out side the castle because she her father is very over protected why do you expect also it's hard to keep up with names with such a little book if you know the names then tell me and I will give you a secret present also the (midgets are the three main kids of the place the blonde boy is with them but the girl she's somewhere else and I don't care where because she creeps me out how she is like a snake in movement even though I like snakes she like Orochimaru when she's happy *shiver*O.o but creepier and I can't remember all there names) also I have not finished the game **

_Thinking_

**Me talking**

**The princess's captive**

The sky was darker as usual for some reason it's barley ever sunny it's like the saying once in a blue moon

*sigh* _why is it so boring here _thought the twilight princess (Midna) looking out her window her eyes watching the guards as the marched in a single file line a knock at the door startled her

"Here's your fruit madam I hope you enjoy they are the best and ripest in the garden also don't forget about the festival for your sixteenth birthday" the maid left leaving the fruit behind

"Yeah, yeah uhg I hate fruit"

She said pick up a apple about to throw it a the wall she stopped she apple looked back down to the court yard where they were training the guards she looked at her apple and back to the guards

She smiled devilishly as she chucked the apple out the window hitting one of the guards in the face making them fall in the mud, tripping the others like dominoes

The main guard started yelling at them one of them tossed the apple, the apple landed in his mouth making him shut up and making him fall

She giggled at her mischief her laughing was interrupted by a knock at the door

"Princess Midna it's almost time for the festival to start" the maid walked away from the door

"Okay I'm almost ready" she said stuffing a bag full of cloths and things she knew she would need

Yeah almost ready to get out of this crack house

She jumped from her window landing in the bushes with a loud thud

"Hey did you hear the princess will be attending the festival" said one guard

"Oh man I wanted to see her in person I wish we weren't on duty" said the younger one they walked by her not noticing her orange hair

**(Really who wouldn't orange against green it's like naruto poor sense in colors *face palm* ****;****3 ) **

She slipped past the rest of the guards with ease coming upon a cart that was leaving the castle

She slipped beneath the cover

_Wow pathetic security I mean if I get caught again then I need to tell them to up the security but the problem with that is it would be harder to escape _she mentally shrugged _Oh well_

She heard the horse start to gallop as the were going away from the castle she got in a comfy position and started to doze off

She later woke up to a large bump in the road hurting her back

*groan* the cart stopped she heard foot steps

_Crap me and my big mouth_

"Stand back it may be an animal" I husky voice said

"I doubt it I could hear snoring since we left the castle" said the other male

"Hey I don't snore" Midna said practically jumping from the cart

_Crap _

"Well, well we have us a stow away" the man looked at the teenage a boy smiling widely "A pretty cute one too what's the little princess's name hmm" his face leaning closer

"Midna and who are you calling princess" she spat at his face turned from him

"Heh a feisty one, we have here" he laughed

"Well isn't that rude you ask my name but don't tell me yours" she growled

"Well little missy my name is mayor"

"Uh I asked your name not your you occupation" she said glaring

"Hey that is my name" he scoffed

"What the hell why are you called mayor"

"Because the author is not very imaginative"

"**Hey I'm very imaginative" I growl **

**Suddenly a rainbow winged unicorn with a black horn red fuzzy fur yellowish green hooves appeared and stabbed the mayor in the butt**

"**Hidden leaf village a thousand years of death" yelled the unicorn (yes is from naruto but my sister suggested it)**

"**That'll teach you to insult me now on with reality" I giggled **

"You okay mayor" the teenager asked

"Yeah link I've seen better days but it's not everyday the author attacks you" he got up and popped his back

"We wasted enough time with this discussion lets hit the road"

Midna sat on the back watching tiredly as they past the trees she leaned back and watched the clouds the sun was mid way in the sky casting short shadows the birds flew over head as she was riding her long orange hair flying everywhere the cart flew dust everywhere from the road the have been riding on a screech sounded from above her she looked up as it dove toward her to see a beast like bird fly toward her she grabbed her bag and started rummaging for her dagger she finally found it when the cart speed up making her drop it on the road the creatures jaws inches from her she closed her eyes ready for impact another shriek sounded she opened her eyes to see link jump from the cart sword in hand he did I side slice keeping the creature at bay it fell on the ground he took that moment to stab it in the head the creature body started to shake franticly as he twisted the sword and deepened the wound the frantic movements ceased as the creatures body started to vanished in thin air creating little black squares that lifted toward the sky

"There's been more and more of those appearing around here good thing link was here or we would of have been dead" mayor said as link ran along side the cart and jumped on carrying her dagger

"Here you dropped this" he handed her, her dagger the gold leaf shimmered along the edge of the black orb in the center a green design shimmered in it making her blink it was there as quick as it was there the handle seemed to fuse with the blade and curved into the blade

"Thanks it's a keep sake" she smiled softly making link blush

_Aww he's cute when he blushes it's going to be fun to tease him _

The cart made an abrupt stop jerking them making her almost fall on the ground

"Well Midna we're here" link said with a content smile she jumped up and grabbed her bag and stretched

"Link finally your back the goats have been causing so much trouble they won't listen" the Fado said **(I think that's his name)**

"Do they ever listen" link said with a toothy smirk "well see you later mayor Midna"

"Well Midna se ya later just remember if you have and trouble just tell me okay" the mayor walked away doing a simple wave as he left

Midna walked to the inn she stopped when a cat ran by her and hid behind her mewing

"Hey come back here" one of the children yelled running after the cat with a stick they stopped at the sight of Midna they blinked looked at the cat and then Midna then ran away

"You won this time fiend but we'll get you next time" Midna continued her stroll to the inn she noticed something it was peaceful here not like the castle where it was soo boring she saw the kids again with a bigger stick chasing the cat all the way to the lake the cat out smarted them and the eldest two fell in the water she finally reached the inn opening the door she could smell the sweet smell of flowers but what do you expect the whole place was covered in flowers for Pete sakes a purple haired woman appeared

_Purple hair now I've seen everything…well almost_

The woman smiled sheepishly

"How long will you be staying" Midna thought a moment

_I could stay here and relax because it is far away from the nearest castle or I could go around and be seen by millions of people and be found AGAIN_

"Not sure for a long time I guess lets try paying for a few months and see how that goes"

"Alright dearie lets say 400 Rupees" she went through here bag and found two orange rupees she handed her them the woman signaled her to follow she showed her to her room it had a small balcony one bed a bathroom a dresser it was a simple room

"If that's all I'll take my leave" right when the woman disappeared Midna took this opportunity to flop on her bed and lay back relaxing she practically was swallowed into the mattress from how soft it was

_Why wasn't the castle this comfy?_

In seconds she was a sleep only to be woken up by a high pitched voice

"Wake, wake eggs and bakey" Midna opened her eyes to a little midgets face close to hers

"Eeeek it's the evil midget goblins to take me away" she hid her self under the covers she was still half asleep and groggy the midget started poking her

"Do you want to play huh do you want to play"

_God what have I done to be tortured instead of running away from home _

She rolled over again making something make a loud thump but the poking didn't stop

"Do you want to play do you want to play huh, huh" the kid was full of energy

"No I don't want to play all I want to do is sleep no get off of me" hold back her tongue from cursing the kids the kids started to jump up and down on the bed making Midna go nuts she got up and glared at the kids

"So you want to play a game eh" the kids shook there heads eagerly "How about toss you out side and see where you land game" the again shook their heads eagerly she grabbed all three and tossed them out the window all of them landed in the water she closed her balcony door and got back in the bed trying to sleep only to be tackled by the midgets buts worse than midgets wet ones I tell ya they got her wet and her covers a murderous aura consumed the room

"If you little monkeys don't get out there with be a few less midget in this town" they shrieked and ran away in fear

_Ug stupid brats now I can't go to sleep_ she put on her normal attire and walked outside half dead a laugh could be heard behind her

"Not a morning person huh" she turned and glared it was link who had a bunch of midgets behind him shivering in fear she walked away wanting to explorer the place

She finally sat down in the sand she relaxed listening to the spring next to her she watched the dragonflies fly above the water she sat enjoying the soft music of the reeds and the buzzing of bugs she hummed soulfully to the wind he eyes locked on the never ending waterfall before her

She fell back looking at the clouds smiling

_Ah this is the life no worries no pain in the ass father to tell me what to do could be better_

'She sighed happily closing her eyes drifting into a nap in the morning sun she slept soundly this time

Midna's eyes shot open when something wet hit her nose she struggled opening her eyes but when she finally opened them rain started to pour down soaking Midna she laid there watching the rain on the water listening to the steady beat of the rain on the leaves she saw a black and orange shard in the sand picking up she smirked

_I remember this I learned this in magic class _

She tossed it in the air catching it

**How did you like well don't worry this next chapter will have both pov's and a fun little game **


End file.
